River of love
by miolu12
Summary: Akiyama Mio has been separated from HTT due to her father's job.Mio is in Iwatobi Highschool and is crushing on Nanase Haruka.Nanase is also in love with her.The two are afraid to confess to each other.Gou finds out they love each other and forces Mio tho join the swim club as co-manager.Will they fall for each other?(I'm really bad at descriptions..T T..Gomen nasai minna)
1. Meeting each other

**Mio's POV**

I am now in my new school known as Iwatobi highschool.I'm all alone wondering in the hallways, passing students."Volley ball club,Music club,Jazz club"I sighed

Then a blonde-haired boy posted a poster saying 'Join the swim club' after posting it he looked at me and said"Want to join?"

"Uh.. no,thank you"I replied "Please"He said begging me to join the swim club"Gomen..I really can't,I'm not interested"I said and waved my hand signaling him that I'm going , he stared at me for awhile and smiled then ran to the opposite direction

I went to the rooftop and sat at the floor."Why?Why can't he get out of my mind?"I thought

"blue orbs"I said

~ƒlash back~

_"Please sit next to Nanase-kun , Akiyama-san"Amakata-sensei said"Nanase-kun please raise your hand"_

_A guy raise his had blue eyes and Black hair_

_I sat next to him and saw his eyes , it filled me with happiness although he didn't look at me and didn't even notice me_

_"W-wait I'm not falling for him am I?"I thought_

_I blushed while looking at him but it soon bell rang_

_~end of ƒlashback~_

"I hope I can talk to him again"I wondered and felt my eyelids getting heavier then I fell asleep

**Haru's POV**

**(A/N:I call him Haru cause it sounds more boyish than Haruka)**

I am at the rooftop wondering about my new classmate, She was so beautiful"Huh?Did I just say that?"I thought

I was about to go back to my classroom thinking about my new classmate"Don't think about 't think abouther.D-"I stopped when I saw Akiyama Mio,my new classmate sleeping soundly on the rooftop

I went closer to her.I sat beside her,then looked around to see if someone else is here but all I saw was cement,clouds and buildings.

I looked at her and stared at her for awhile and leaned closer to her ,closing the gap between us.I wanted to kiss her so I closed my eyes and leaned closer."Haru-sempai"Rei called me.I was stopped getting near her and walked away from her"Gosh,what am I doing, kissing an unconcious girl that doesn't even like me"I thought.I didn't get the chance to kiss her

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**MINNA PLEASE CALL ME YOU CAN SEE THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION HERE IN .I ALSO HAVE A WATTPAD ACCOUNT, I HAVE A STORY THERE AND I'M REALLY BAD AT WRITING STORIES SO PLEASE TELL ME IF THERE ARE WORDS THAT ARE SPELLED WRONGLY AND PLEASE TELL ME IF I NEED TO IMPROVE MY SKILLS AND I THINK THAT I CAN'T UPDATE TILL NEXT .THE REASON IS THAT I HAVE BADMINTON PRACTICE FOR THIS SEPT. 27,2013.^_^~**


	2. Joining the swim club

**Gou's POV**

**(A/N:I call Makoto Mako reason as Haru's)**

"Really Gou!"Mako smiled

"Yes"Gou said

"I can't believe it, Haru is finally falling in love" Mako laughed

Gou laughed with Mako and said "Ne Makoto-senpai"

"Doushita?"Mako questioned

"I..I need to help Haruka-senpai confess to her"Gou said

Mako nodded in agreement

**Mio's POV**

"What club should I join?"I thought

Mio was deep in thought when suddenly

"Mio-senpai?"A girl said

I turned around to see the girl and said "Hai"

"Looks like you still don't have a club in mind"The girl said

I smiled in agreement to what she said

"Watashi wa Matsuoka Gou"Gou said

"Watashi wa Akiyama Mio"I said

Gou bowed and said "Please join the swim club"

"Uh...eh...Go-"I was stopped when she said "Onegai Mio-senpai, I really need you to join the swim club"She paused and looked at me with puppy eyes and then said "Onegai"

Then some part of me remembered the light music club and where it all started 'Please join the light music club' Ritsu begged

It was like going back to the past and to where it all started

I smiled and said"Hai"

Gou smiled back and said "Arigato and please call me Kou. I'm the manager of the swim club"

"On one condition"I said" I'll just be co-manager alright"

Gou nodded in agreement.

Gou thanked me once again and left the classroom

**Gou's POV**

"So did it work Gou"Mako asked

I smiled and said "It was a success" "And now for the next phase of our plan"

"Let's do It"Mako said

* * *

_**SHER-CHAN HERE iT'S BEEN A WHILE. pLEASE TELL ME IF THERE ARE ANY SPELLING ERRORS AND THANKS FOR READING MY STORY AND I HAVE A STORY IN WATTPAD THAT'S NOT A FANFICTION AND I MADE IT MYSELF.I'LL POST IT THERE SOMEDAY CAUSE OF 'S TITLED 'GUARDIANS OF THE HEAVENS' :D**_


	3. Seeing You

**Gou's POV**

_"Akiyama-senpai is finally going to be in the swim club now" I thought "Haruka-senpai is going to be happy"_

I walked through the hallways to the swim club and I got too excited which made me run to the swim club and good thing nobody saw me running or else I would have been I entered the swim club I quickly opened the door to see everyone except Akiyama-senpai there.

"Minna I have an announcement to make" I said

"What is it Gou-chan?" Nagisa said

I looked at Haruka-senpai drinking a bottle of water and took a breath and said "We have anew member in the swim club"

"Really!?" Nagisa said, I nodded in agreement and looked at Haruka-senpai and he looked like he didn't actually care but I know if he would hear her name he would listen to what I'm saying

"Her name is..." I smiled "Akiyama Mio"

As I said her name Haruka-senpai choked his drink "Haru-chan are you ok!?" Nagisa said

Haruka-senpai then stood up from his chair and went into the pool without saying a word.I smiled and said "I'll go get her" Before I went I saw Haruka-senpai's shooked a little but went back to the same position as he was before

**Mio's POV**

I was walking in the hallways daydreaming about my friends.

_"What is the most scariest story that you heard" _

"I really miss you guys" I mumbled

And then I imagined my words when HTT's debut was made _"Now I'll never get married"_

I smiled thinking at my previous actions which was pretty hilarious and then I thought of when I transferred into Iwatobi and fell in love with Nanase Haruka._"I have a new goal now" I thought_

Then I wondered how I would react in seeing him an a swimsuit.I blushed being ashamed at myself for not being able to hold a conversation with any of my classmates and schoolmates except Matsuoka Gou.

In a second I saw Gou running in front of me and grabbing my hand and saying "Ikou"

"Where?" I asked

"To the swim club!" She said and in a flash I imagined Haruka and smiled

**In The Club room...**

"Minna here she is" Gou shouted

Everyone turned their heads into my direction and stared at me in silence

"Hm..Have we met before?" An old guy said

"Ie" I said

"Oh well let's get to training minna"He said "Oh by the way please call me Coach Sasabe, Ok"

"Hai"I said

Gou looked at Haruka and said "Haruka-senpai, Nagisa, Makoto-senpai! That's really rude, you should really introduce yourself to her!"

"Hai!" They said in unison

"Watashi wa Hazuki Nagisa, hajimemashita"

"Watshi wa Tachibana Makoto"

Then Haruka introduced himself, I felt like blushing and looked at the man I fell in love with "Watashi wa Nanase Haruka. Ha-hajimamashita"

"Same here, to all of you" I said

I was about to turn around when he said " Akiyama-san" he said

"Hai" I said

"Da-"He was stopped when Coach Sasabe ordered them to go back to training

He then obeyed Coach Sasabe

* * *

Love between two worlds _


	4. Going To Summer Fest

**Mio's POV**

I'm here at my house wondering what the others are doing. *Ring ring*

I grabbed my phone and looked at the message

_From:Gou_

_Subject: Plans_

_Akiyama-senpai could you please come over to Haruka-senpai's house?We're going to talk about something here._

_I'll be at your door in 30 minutes_

I blushed when I read the word 'Haruka-senpai's house'

I go to my room and got dressed.I was wearing a pink tube with a pink and white jacket on top of it, a short white skirt, White long socks and my newly bought pink shoes.I had a pink shoulder bag with me

*Ding dong*

The doorbell rang and I ran to it leaving a message to my parents because they weren't in the house.

"Ohayo Akiyama-senpai" Gou greeted

I smiled "Same here"

"Sugoi!"Gou said

"Huh?" I said

"You look really great Akiyama-senpai!" She squealed

"Arigato. Gou please call me Mio instead of Akiyama-senpai Ok" I said

"Hai" She said

"Then let's go, OK" I said

"Hai, Mio-senpai" She said

We walked all the way to Haruka's house.I was feeling nervous yet excited at the same time.

"Haru" I whispered

"Huh? Did you say something Mio-senpai?" Gou questioned

"A-ano. I-it's nothing Gou"I said

**Gou's Pov**

When we got to Haruka-senpai's house Mio-senpai looked like she was blushing.

"Daijobu Mio-senpai?" I said

"Huh...H-hai"She said nervously

_"As I thought Mio-senpai does like Haruka-senpai" I thought_

"Ikou" I said and Mio-senpai nodded

As we go in everyone was there already and to my surprise, Haruka-senpai is all dressed.

We sat and talked about what we're going to do this year for our vacation trip. Everyone had different ideas and we couldn't decide what to do so Makoto-senpai recommended on Mio-senpai to decide

"I-I think we should go to summer fest in the mountains" She said

"Good idea" Amakata-sensei said

"Any objections" I said

Everyone agreed on her suggestion and we go back home.

* * *

**A few days later...**

**Mio's POV**

"Today is the day to go to summer fest" I mumbled

"Mio-senpai" Gou called

"Ohayo"I said

"Ohayo" she said

"Ohayo" The others said

"Same here" Me and Gou said in unison

The bus was there when all of us was here already

We got in the bus

**Lunch...**

We stopped by to eat lunch

When I finished, I go outside and saw Haru outside looking bored. I walked to him. As I got closer to him, my heart was pounding more and more

When I finally got close to him, he turned around and our faces were inches away.

We backed away from our distance. My heart was beating so fast

"Let's go, the bus is waiting" I said nervously

"H-hai" He said

And we walked to the bus

* * *

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT THIS CHAPTER ^.^**


End file.
